1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cutter comprising a main body, a prime mover mounted on the main body, an arm fixed at the rear end thereof on the main body and extending forwardly of said main body, a cutter rotatably connected to the distal end of the arm, and a belt extending along the arm for transmitting the power of the prime mover to the cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an engine cutter of this type has various problems such as, an associated plate-like arm having a cutter disc at its distal end is heavy in weight and rigidity of the arm is weak laterally, so that the cutting operations become unstable restricting accurate cutting, and the arm cannot be turned upside down.